


Things that go bump in the night.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepiness, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has a nightmare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Trying to cure my writers block...))

Ori tiptoed into the room where his eldest brother slept, the small dwarf had only been moved out of that room a few weeks ago since he became old enough to have his own room and a bed, instead of crib like he was used to. However, the room was dark and scary and Ori became very lonely in his own room, Dori was not aware of this of course because Ori was super sneaky and clever because he didin't tell his older brother, but on nights like this when the wind howled and caused the branches to sway and tap at Ori's window the small dwarf certainly did not want to stay in his room.

 

He gathered up his soft bunny pulsh, it had large brown ears and button eyes, even though one button was now missing after years of wear (such as joining Ori in the bathtub on far too many occasions and helping Ori through horrid nightmares by folding his flopped ears over his eyes to rid Ori's sight of the monsters that gathered under his bed) Dori said he should get rid of the smelly old thing, it wasn't as soft as it was and now the Ri's could afford to get Ori a new one. Ori said no every time it was suggested because floppy was his best friend and you cannot get rid of best friends. 

 

The eye had fallen off when he was particularly young, which he didn't mind because Nori said he was magic bunny now he lost it, the rabbit toy was still soft in places though and had a large squishy body that had been quilted and patched over more times than Ori could count, he called it floppy, for obvious reasons. He gathered up floppy under his arm and placed his thumb between his lips before stepping out of his room, looking both directions down the hall, before stepping out a scuttling for his eldest brothers room.

 

The small dwarf reached it quickly as the wind began to howl again and lightening shattered the sky, creating frightening shadowy figures on the wall, he ran into his brothers room and quietly shut the door behind him. His chest heaving from the jolt the had just received, he hated lightening more than anything in the world, but with floppy under his arm he knew he could face it, at least until he made it to his brothers room.

 

The large dwarf was sleeping soundly, rumbling snores passing between his chapped lips and his already peppered hair spreading across the pillows under his head as he had undone his braids earlier before he went to sleep, Ori scrambled over to the bed and stood at its side as he realised he was still too small to climb it, he removed his thumb from his mouth and spoke.

 

"Dori?" Ori whispered but there was no response from the elder dwarf, other than a rather loud snore that made Ori almost jump out of his footed pajamas. "Dori?"

 

A slight snorting sound then interrupted the silent night air and Dori woke, his unfocused blue eyes settling on the small dwarf at his bedside.

 

"What are you doing up so late, sweetheart?" Dori asked softly, his voice slightly strained from sleep.

 

"I can't sleep, my room scary." Ori replied and Dori smiled slightly. "Can I sleep in here wit' you?"

 

Dori nodded in reply before sitting up, flicking open the covers as he lifted Ori onto the bed with him, Ori placed floppy at his side and cuddled it before Dori placed the scratchy covers over him and tucked him in tightly, as he would have done if Ori was in his own bed.

 

"There," Dori breathed as he fluffed some pillows under Ori's head. "All better now?"

 

Ori nodded and held floppy under his nose and nuzzled it as he closed his eyes, feeling the weight of his brother settle beside him as he drifted into sleep, the last thing he remembered before falling into a peaceful sleep was Dori leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Ori's forehead as he wished him goodnight. The small dwarf smiled softly as he fell into sleep once more, feeling warm and safe with his brother in the room again.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I like writing these so I might write more... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
